


Untitled (Harry/Draco)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-06
Updated: 2002-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch was the hardest thing to get used to at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Harry/Draco)

Touch was the hardest thing to get used to at Hogwarts.

Aunt Petunia did her best not to touch me. Uncle Vernon touched me only to yank me around, or for the occasional slap. Dudley touched me only when he was going to hurt me. I learned not to flinch. I learned to just endure the touch.

Things were different at Hogwarts. People touched. Taps on the arm to get my attention. Hermione's hand on mine, showing me the best way to stir a potion. I nearly jumped out of my skin the first time Ron hugged me.

***

Touch was the hardest thing to get used to at Hogwarts.

I never lacked for affection--I always knew my parents loved me, and they gave me anything I wanted--but we're not the type of people who touch. When I was really little, I had nannies. They would hug me. My parents were always wearing clothes too nice for a little boy to touch.

Things were different at Hogwarts. People touched. Taps on my arm to get my attention. Snape's hand steadying mine as I worked on a potion. I nearly jumped out of my skin the first time Vince threw a friendly arm around my shoulders.

***

Draco came through the door, but stopped when he saw that Harry was already in the small tower room. He saw the briefest flashes of contentment and consternation that flew across Harry's face before they were hidden behind an impassive mask.

"Look, Potter," he said quickly, before Harry could speak, "how about a truce? Just for now."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, but seemed to realize he was serious. "Truce," he agreed. "For now." He settled back against the windowsill and returned to his contemplation of the view.

Draco sat down against a wall and pulled out the book he'd brought with him. They coexisted in peaceful silence until just before sunset when Harry sighed deeply and stood. His movement startled Draco out of his book.

"You're leaving already?"

Harry looked at him oddly. "It's nearly suppertime."

"But you'll miss the best part." Draco seemed truly distressed.

"I have to eat," Harry pointed out reasonably.

Draco considered the truth of this, then drew out of his robes an apple, two Chocolate Frogs, and a pumpkin pastry. "I'll share." He looked up at Harry's astonishment. "You can't miss the sunset," he explained.

"You haven't hexed it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco shook his head. "I haven't." When Harry continued to look doubtful, he solemnly added, "I swear on my honor as a Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Draco closed his book and set it carefully on the ground beside him. He stood and brought the food with him to the windowsill. "This way we can watch while we eat," he explained. He easily broke the pastry in half and handed that and one of the Chocolate Frogs to Harry. He frowned at the apple.

Harry pointed his wand at it and said, "Medi." It split neatly in half. "Hermione knows all kinds of useful spells," he explained.

"I suppose she does," Draco admitted. He bit into his half of the apple. "Look," he said, tipping his chin out the window.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed, his half of the pastry forgotten halfway to his mouth.

"I know," Draco said smugly. "That's why I always come here."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that--"

"You wanted to be alone for a while," Draco finished. "It's okay. I don't mind."


End file.
